tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Keaira Mikaelson
This roleplay character belongs to Iruleandyoudrool. Please Note: this page is under construction. Keaira Kavina Marcella Mikaelson '(pronounced Kee-air-ah), nicknamed "'Kira", "Kyra" or "Kay", the born Hybrid daughter of Kol Mikaelson and Davina Claire. She is the younger fraternal twin sister of Kaelan Mikaelson , the surrogate granddaughter of Marcel Gerard, the granddadaughter of an unknown man and Ms. Claire, as well as Esther and Mikael, the niece of Freya, Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Rebekah, and Henrik Mikaelson, and the great-niece of Dahlia. She is also cousin of Hope Mikaelson. Keaira was conceived in 2013, after her mother helped her father regain his body back, saving him from his curse. However, her mother's magic - along with having possessed Kaleb's body for so long, who was a witch - did something to her father, which allowed him to conceive, though her parents were not aware of this. Due to this, Keaira - along with Kaelan - is considered to be Davina and Kol's "miracle child", even more so than Hope is to Klaus and Hayley. Keaira was sent back in time to the year 2009 at the age of sixteen. She was sent back in time for multiple reasons: to kill a man named Rhys and his followers, to help protect her family and her aunt-in-law, Hayley Marshall, and make sure that her cousin, Hope, would be conceived and protected from those who seek to harm her. While staying in Mystic Falls, Keaira developed a close friendship with Caroline Forbes (who she knows in the future), as well as Damon Salvatore. She quickly became enemies with Stefan Salvatore because of his attempts to kill her. She also became enemies with Elena and Jeremy Gilbert, due to the fact that they were the ones who killed her father in the past. After moving to New Orleans to protect Hayley Marshall and her unborn cousin, Keaira formed a close bond and friendship with Hayley and Rebekah. Keaira 'is a member of the 'Mikaelson Family '''and the '''Claire Family. She and her brother are the first children to be fathered by an Original Vampire. History Early Life Keaira was born on December 24, 2013 to Kol Mikaelson and Davina Claire. She was born fifty minutes after her older fraternal twin brother, Kaelan. Shortly after Keaira was born, her mother died from childbirth. However, Keaira's blood inside of her mother caused her to awaken in transition. To complete the transition to a vampire, Keaira's mother had to drink her blood. Keaira's blood turned her mother into a Witch-Vampire Hybrid, therefore making her parents aware that Keaira and Kealan have the ability to turn witches into Hybrids. Keaira, and her brother, grew up living in the Abattoir, also known as the compound, a very large house in the French Quarter of New Orleans with the rest of her family, the Mikaelsons, her mother, and Hayley Marshall. As she and her brother had the ability to turn witches into Hybrids, they were secluded from others and rarely allowed to leave the compound, something which Keaira didn't like. Throughout Vampire Diaries Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Personality Witch (Hybrid) While she was a witch with vampiric blood in her, Keaira was a much nicer and caring person. Though she still had a twisted personality and was very unstable. From a young age, Keaira learned that the only people she could trust were her own family, even though her family had very shaky and unstable relationships at times. Her family members would often fight, argue, and betray one another. Keaira stayed within the Abattoir and learned to fight using her magic and abilities. She learned that if she wanted to survive, she had to be strong, uncaring, unbreakable, and have no weaknesses. This was because the Mikaelson family had many enemies. She also had a very defiant personality, which only grew worse, and often challenged her parents and other family members. She would use her sarcasm and her temper as a defence to close herself off from others and remain strong, to uphold the Mikaelson name and protect herself. For all her bad qualities, Keaira also had a very close relationship with her older twin brother, Kealan, as well as with her cousin, Hope. She loved to spend time with them, either learning how to magic or pulling pranks on their family members. Keaira held more compassion towards human life, though she still didn't like humans and only tolerated them. She was also more full of love and life. She would try her hardest to be a nice and caring person for her mother, but she was still drawn towards committing evil and horrendous acts. Keaira also still looked down on others she didn't consider worthy of her: she didn't like humans, thinking them to be weak, or werewolves, finding the latter to be intolerable, aside from her uncle Klaus, Hayley, and Hope. Keaira loved being a witch and using her magic, something which she relished in and didn't want to lose. Witch/Vampire (Hybrid) After Keaira was changed, she was at first very resentful and bitter towards her father because she didn't want to lose her magic. However, after she discovered that she was a Witch-Vampire Hybrid, she was very pleased and began to relish and embrace her vampirism. Keaira's twisted personality only seems to grow worse after she is changed into a vampire, as everything is heightened and enhanced. She is cruel, sadistic, careless, paranoid, impulsive, emotional, short tempered, volatile, narcissistic, manipulative, jealous, obsessive and competitive, menacing, unpredictable, dangerous, wicked, dastardly, somewhat unreasonable and cocky to a fault. She can quickly go from being a respectful young lady to direct and aggressive. She will speak very condescendingly towards people she considers to be less than her. Unlikes her brother, Keaira holds no regard for human life in general after she is changed. While she does feel guilt and remorse for her actions, she rarely shows it. She likes to patronize her brother and family members often, challenging them with snark and contempt, especially her brother Kealan, and her uncles Klaus and Elijah, demonstrating her clear irreverence. She enjoys breaking the rules, and is naturally very defiant. She is often described as the "wildest" of the Mikaelson family, alongside her father. Shortly after being changed, Keaira shut off her humanity to any but her family, killing any who crossed her path or annoyed her. She will stop at nothing to achieve her ends and remove those who stand in her way. However, Keaira does not believe that death is a punishment, and likes to make people suffer. She will also place usefulness before pleasure and keeps people alive when it suits her needs. She has also shown a penchant for working with witches, and holds them in high regard. Keaira also has a sense of honor and will not go back on her word, although she will always look for loopholes in the deals she makes She has also shown a sadistic side notably when she deals with humans or vampires who have crossed her, such as Jeremy and Elena. (Her sadistic nature is often seen as psychotic). She holds grudges against the people who try to kill her, or members of her family, and rarely lets it go. Keaira has self-preservation whenever she is in a situation where she could be killed permanently, and she reveals information that keeps her from being killed, like when she told Stefan that she could help him kill Klaus. Keaira rarely gets made a fool out of and also doesn't like to be made a fool out of either. She is rarely caught off guard. She is intelligent, calculating, thinks of contingencies, (Keaira admits she makes mistakes and learns from them as well), and she is always two steps ahead of her enemies. Keaira is not as forgiving as her twin brother Kaelan; she rarely forgives people in general, as shown with Stefan, Jeremy, and Elena. Keaira has a sarcastic sense of humor and she is also sarcastic even towards members of her own family. Despite being manipulative, she does not like being lied to or manipulated. She does not take being betrayed very well, especially if it is from a member of her family. She is not tolerant of people who disappoint her in general. She has very little tolerance for disloyalty. If any of her friends or family have tried to kill her, or betray her to her enemies who wants her dead, Keaira disowns them and no longer sees them as her friends or family; like Marcel and Kaelan. Keaira is ruthless and brutal towards her enemies, and she rarely shows any of her enemies mercy. Also, if anyone tries to hurt or kill a member of her family, most of them will not live to regret it. Keaira has morals, but she is not as moral as Kaelan or her uncle Elijah, and she can sometimes be ill-mannered. Keaira can sometimes be cold. She is not above killing children, if they are a threat to her or her family, though she will generally try to avoid doing this. Keaira also dislikes people in general, and she does not like to be accused of something she didn't do, or something she was never planning to do in the first place. Even if she is cruel, she still has a part of humanity, which is shown when she's about to cry when she sees that Marcel has staked and killed her brother. Unlike Kaelan, Keaira is far less calm, composed, and strategic in battle Despite her many flaws, her lust for power and generally twisted personality, Keaira still cares deeply about her family members - as well as her close friends - and is willing to do anything for them. She is willing to go to great lengths for her brother Kaelan, and her cousin, Hope. She is shown to have a soft spot for cute animals, such as puppies and kittens, though this is something she doesn't let many people know. She has a sweet-tooth as well and loves to eat candy. Keaira also holds a great deal of respect for her parents, especially her mother, even though she is more closer with her father. Her wild and impulsive nature often clashes with her family, despite the fact that she really truly does care about them. Name *'Keaira '''is a feminine first name of Irish and Gaelic orgin. The meaning of Keaira is "''little dark one". It is a form of the name Ciara. *'Kolvina '''is a combination of Kol's and Davina's names. *'Marcella is a feminine first name of Latin and French orgin. The meaning of Marcella is "warlike", "martial", "strong", "dedicated to mars", and can also mean "young warrior". It is the feminine version of Marcello and Marcellus, and a variant of Marcia. *'''Mikaelson is of Scandinavian origin and means "Son of Mikael". Other spellings of the name Mikaelson include Michaelson, Michelson, Mikelson, Michaelsen. Trivia *Lily Collins, as of today, has only played two supernatural roles: as a Nephilim in a movie (Clary Fray in The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones), and a Witch-Vampire Hybrid on the CW (Keaira in The Vampire Diaries and The Original). *Keeping with the Mikaelson family's status, she is an "Original", being one of the first of a new race of Hybrids. *Keaira refers to her own family as the Old Ones, a reference to the books. *Keaira has some similarities to Klaus from the novels: **Both have mood changes from cheerful and amused to absolutely enraged in seconds and they are very unpredictable. Despite their seemingly erratic and scattered personalities, they seem to be patient and methodical killers capable of elaborate plans. **Both have attacked members of the Bennett and Donovan families: Klaus attacked Vickie Bennett (in the book), Keaira attacked Matt Donovan and Bonnie Bennett. *Keaira is the third being - after Hope and her brother - to be born with vampiric blood, but to not actually be a vampire until she is changed. *Keaira has never been human: she was a born Hybrid - a witch with vampiric blood in her - and then she was a Witch-Vampire Hybrid after her father changed her. *Keaira, and her brother Kaelan, have the ability to turn witches into Witch-Vampire Hybrids using their blood, similar to Klaus turning werewolves into Hybrids using the Petrova Doppelgänger blood. *Besides her father, her aunt - Rebekah - and Genevieve, she is the only character that refers to Klaus as "Nik". *Keaira has nicknamed all of her family members, **She calls Finn as "Uncle Fi" and "Uncle Fiona". **She refers to Elijah as "Uncle 'Lijah", "Uncle Eli, " and "Uncle Jay". **Keaira has various nicknames for Klaus: "Uncle Nik", "Uncle Nikky", "Uncle Nikla", "Dear Uncle Niko", "Darling Nikola", "Ax-Murder Klausy" and "Insane Uncle Nickey". **For Rebekah, she uses: "Aunty Bex", "Sweet Bekka", "Aunt Bekah", "Lovely Aunty Bey", and "Reba". **She calls Esther "Grandma Crazy" and "Insane Essie", or "Lunatic Es". **Keaira nicknamed Mikael: "Grandpa Crazy", "Grandfather Kelly", and "Sweet Gradnpa Mikky". **She likes to call Hope, "Hopper, "Hopey", "Hopes", and "Ass-Kicker". **Keaira has various nicknames for her twin brother, Kaelan: "Kael", "Kale", "Kae", "Kalen", "Kaen", "Kaylyn", or "K''". **She also nicknamed Hayley, calling her: ''"Hales", "Hale," "Hayley-Bear", "Wolfy", or "Ley". *Keaira usually adresses other characters using "Darling", "Love", and "Sweets", rather than using their names. *Much like her father, Keaira is considered to be very unstable, unpredictable and dangerous. *Keaira has a number of nicknames given to her by other characters, **Kol and Davina both call her "Miracle Child" **Klaus occasionally calls Keaira "Little Witch", making her the second woman for whom Klaus has a special nickname. **Both Rebekah and Klaus nicknamed her "Witch Princess". **Hayley calls her "Kai" and "Witchy Kira". **Rebekah has a lot nicknames (in link with her unstable and dangerous personality) for her: "Witch Klaus", "Kol's Precious Murderer", "Insane Witch", "Little Killer". *Keaira is the second witch to kill someone directly using her powers. *She is also the second witch to battle another witch in direct magical combat. *In the future, Keaira is described as one of the "wildest" of the Mikaelson family, alongside her father. *Keaira rarely shows her vampire visage. *She prefers using her magic over her vampire abilities. *Keaira respects witches and holds them in high esteem. This is because her mother is a powerful witch, and because her father was also a witch before becomeing an Original Vampire. *Keaira is the fourth main character to be a Hybrid. (Her brother later becomes the fifth). **First is Klaus **Second was Tyler, but due to being killed and returning from the Other Side, is now back to being a werewolf. **Third is Hayley *Keaira is the first Witch-Vampire Hybrid to kill a witch (Lucy) by draining her blood. *She does not like werewolves, finding them to be intolerable, except for Hayley. *Keaira does not like turning other witches into Witch-Vampire Hybrids. She has only done it once, and she then later killed the Witch-Vampire Hybrid she sired. Tropes *Keaira's Tropes. Category:Female OC Category:Female Category:Witches Category:Vampires Category:The Originals Character Category:Vampire Diaries Character Category:The Originals OC Category:The Vampire Diaries OC Category:Original Characters Category:Immortal Category:Hybrid Category:Witch/Vampire Hybrid